Arturo y Amelia
by Marylu97
Summary: Una historia de amor acerca de una chica que esta cansada de lidiar con sus jefes y su ira desatará una gran guerra que quedará plasmada en la historia de México
1. Chapter 1

Te amo, te odio…

Yo soy tú y tú eres yo…

Yo soy azteca y tú eres totonaca-tlaxcalteca…

Yo soy Estado de México y tú eres Veracruz…

Hace muchos años existió una antigua civilización mesoamericana, que era descendiente del antiguo imperio teotihuacano, esa civilización eran los aztecas.

Pero estarán a punto de leer una historia que muy pocos conocen…

**Teocuitlamecatl! **Quiero que me des todo tu oro y tus cultivos!- dijo el imperio azteca furioso

No me diga así y además, yo me gané el oro por mi trabajo, es muy injusto que me lo quiten! Dijo la muchacha

No te atrevas a levantarme la palabra teocuitlamecatl!- gritó azteca

Quiero que me des todo tu oro- dijo azteca

No lo haré- dijo la muchacha

Entonces todos los campesinos totonacas escucharon a alguien caminar hacia donde estaba la joven…

Jefe, donde estaba?- dijo un chico de piel morena como ella pero tenía los ojos negros al igual que su cabello.

Miztcoatl ahora voy, pero mientras tengo que atender unos asuntos con ella-dijo el imperio azteca señalando a la chica

Mizcoalt fue a ver a la chica pero ya se había ido.

Mientras tanto en el templo mayor…

Seguro que el gran dios Quetzalcoalt va a venir?- dijo el imperio azteca

Si, va a venir, tal como dice la profecía!- dijo Mizcoalt

Entonces tenemos que preparar un gran banquete, dile a Moctezuma que Quetzalcoalt vendrá- dijo azteca

Si, mi señor- dijo Mizcoalt (haciendo una reverencia ante el imperio)

Mi tlatoni, Quetzalcoalt va a venir- dijo azteca (entusiasmado)

Qué?!- dijo Moctezuma

Así es, mi señor, nuestro amado dios va a venir- dijo Mizcoalt


	2. La Villa Rica de la Veracruz

Atención a todos! Quetzalcoalt va a venir!- dijo Moctezuma gritándoles a sus súbditos

Oh… quetzalcoalt… aquí?- dijo **Teocuitlamecatl**

Los demás ciudadanos todos totonacas y tlaxcaltecas se asombraron, pero de repente se les apareció una figura sombría, que irradiaba un aura maligna, a lo lejos se le veía su penacho y su traje y porte que demostraba poder y orgullo. Sin duda era el imperio Azteca un hombre joven portando con orgullo su sus más preciadas joyas y su rostro era serio, en ese momento la joven agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo, nerviosa, con miedo.

**Teocuitlamecatl!- **gritó el imperio azteca con gran furia

Si!- gritó ella casi apretando los dientes, debido a la tensión que había entre ellos

Te dije… que me dieras todo tu oro y tus cultivos, me desobedeciste!- gruñó el imperio

Y yo le dije que el oro me lo había ganado yo y los cultivos eran para mi gente, que se estaban muriendo de hambre- gritó la joven

**Xoxotl**!- bufó el imperio

Al fin el imperio azteca estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la joven y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual la mató

Mizcoalt había visto todo y se entristeció mucho cuando la vio.

Sus ojos negros estaban idos, se perdía el brillo de su piel morena, el cabello largo y obscuro estaba rasposo, ya no tenía pulso.

Y para entonces todos los nativos de esa región habían perdido la esperanza y la fe, en el que creían en un día… un solo día, ya no estarían esclavizados por el imperio azteca.

O no?

+++++++++++++++++000000++++++++++++++++

Joder, nos perdimos otra vez… por tu culpa- dijo un soldado español a otro

Yo no te pedí que me siguieras, tú lo hiciste por voluntad propia- se quejó el otro

Ya dejen de pelear chicos!- gritó otro soldado

Cuánto nos falta, Cortés?- pregunto un soldado pero este era diferente,

El portaba un caballo más hermoso que los otros soldados. La empuñadura de su espada estaba hecha de hierro, no de acero y en su casco se le salían unas plumas rojizas y su caminar era diferente.

Ya deje de pavonearse por todo el lugar- se quejó Cortés

No me estoy pavoneando, estoy mareado- le dijo el soldado a Cortés

Desde que dejamos la isla de Cuba, les dije que el camino sería difícil de recorrer, pero al parecer ninguno de vosotros, no me habéis escuchado

Y cuál es tu idea?!- se quejó el soldado

Fácil vamos a ver si hay una pequeña casa o choza y nos refugiaremos ahí

Miren ahí!- dijo Cortés señalando con su dedo índice a la región en donde estaban los totonacas

Son indios? – preguntó uno

No parecen indios- dijo el soldado

Bueno… tenemos que descansar… - dijo Cortés un poco cansado

Descansar? Ahora?- dijo el soldado

Agradece que ahora tenemos un sitio en donde refugiarnos, yo digo que hay que bendecir esta tierra… fundar una ciudad- dijo el soldado

De acuedo, Cortés bajó de su caballo y con su espada de hierro, la enterró en la tierra y dijo:

"_**Desde ahora nombraré esta tierra como la Villa Rica de la Veracruz, bajo en nombre del reino de España**__"_

Ahora vámonos- dijo Cortés

Auchhhh!-

Escuchaste algo?- pregunto el soldado español a Cortés

No lo creo- dijo Cortés negando con la cabeza

Auccchhh, me duele- dijo un soldado

Jajajajaja- se rió otro

Dejen de comportarse como niños- bufó Cortés

Pero el soldado vió el hueco que hizo Cortés con su espada y vió a unachica durmiendo en el suelo, era la joven que el imperio azteca mató, pero ya no era la misma, su piel morena se convirtió en blanca, sus ojos negros se convirtieron en cafés y su cabello oscuro se puso café almendrado. Era hermosa

La joven despertó y dijo en español, usted me ha creado… usted me la liberado!

Disculpe?- dijo el soldado…

**Xoxotl**: imbécil en nahualt

**Teocuitlamecatl: **esclava de oro en nahualt


	3. Usted Me ha Liberado

Usted me la liberado, ¡se lo digo enserio!- Gritó la chica

¿Liberado? ¿Cómo?- dijo el soldado

**Entonces el soldado se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y comenzaron a platicar…**

Si, verá, hace muchos años… El Imperio Azteca me esclavizó junto con mi pueblo (los totonacas y tlaxcaltecas), desde ese entonces, juré vengarme…

Y los aztecas, ¿cómo son?- preguntó el soldado

Son horribles, roban el oro de otros pueblos, hacen sacrificios humanos a sus "dioses" y son muy crueles- Dijo la chica llorando

¡Dios Santo!- Gritó el soldado

Pero no os preocupéis por esa gente hostil, vosotros la protegeremos- Dijo el soldado abrazando a la chica

¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó el soldado a la chica

Yo… no… tengo nombre, solamente un apodo que significa esclava- dijo la muchacha

¡Ya veo, entonces te daré un nombre!- dijo el soldado con una sonrisa pintada

Veamos, que te parece… Teresa

Aghh- dijo la chica con un gesto raro

Bárbara- dijo el soldado

No!- dijo la chica

¡María!- dijo el soldado con una sonrisa

¡¿Qué?!- Gritó la chica

¡Aghhh, no sabía que no te gustaba ese nombre!- dijo el soldado

Yo solo quiero un nombre, no tan elaborado, pero a la vez no tan largo- dijo la chica quejándose

Bueno… entonces, te llamaré… Amelia- Dijo el soldado

¡Es Hermoso!, por cierto… ¿cómo se llama?- preguntò la chica

¿España?- dijo el soldado en un tono dudoso

Aghh, qué nombre tan raro… Dijo la chica

**N/A: Este fic, está basado en hecho real, no en una leyenda negra como las ponen en los libros de texto**


	4. donde queda España?

¿Dónde queda España?- le preguntó la chica al español

En Europa…- Dijo El español

¿Usted, tiene hijos o esposa?- preguntó la chica

No, pero si quisiera tener uno o dos- Dijo el español con una sonrisa

¿Ah, si?- Dijo la chica bajando la vista, tratándose de quitarse los mechones castaños de la cara, sonriendo

**En ese momento Amelia y Antonio sintieron calor en sus cuerpos y no podían dejar de mirarse, ni de sonreírse. Era como si él hubiera fundado un pedazo del futuro país que lo haría feliz y famoso, que también sería conocido por derrotar y conquistar a los aztecas.**

_-Momento romántico-_

¡Majestad, venga rápido, los totonacas quieren darnos regalos!- Le dijo el soldado al español

Ese momento fue casi un hermoso beso, pero tarde o temprano ese beso significaría una cosa: **La muerte**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mami, no puedo dormir- Dijo un niña morena, de ojos negros, piel càfe y con una vestimenta azteca

Miztli, ¿qué te pasa, por qué no te puedes dormir?- dijo la madre de la niña

Tengo sueños malos, muy malos…-Dijo la niña

¿Qué clase de sueños?- preguntó la mamá

Veo a una joven, de piel rara y ojos chocolate, hablaba muy raro y tenía una túnica muy rara y yo estaba, la joven me miraba feo, pero me quería y me besaba, también hablaba con un hombre extraño del mismo color de piel que ella- dijo Miztli

_Es ella-_Dijo la mamá

¿Quién?- preguntó la niña

_La maldición se cumplió, tal y como dijo _**Cihualcoalt!**

De quién estás hablando, mami?- preguntó Miztli

Nada, querida, nada…- Dijo la madre calmando a su hija

**N/A: La maldición de la que habla la madre de Miztli, es la leyenda de la Llorona ("la versión original")**

**La leyenda:**

" **hombres extraños, y más sabios y más antiguos que nosotros vendrán por el Oriente y sojuzgarán a tu pueblo y a ti mismo, y tú y los tuyos serán de muchos lloros y grandes penas y que tu raza desaparecerá devorada y nuestros dioses humillados por otros dioses más poderosos." **

"**¿Dioses más poderosos que nuestro Dios Huitzilopochtli, y que el Gran Destructor Tezcatlipoca y que nuestros formidables dioses de la guerra y de la sangre? – preguntó Moctezuma bajando la cabeza con temor y humildad. **

**Así lo dicen las predicciones, por eso la Diosa Cihuacoatl vaga por el Anáhuac lanzando lloros y arrastrando penas, gritando para que oigan quienes sepan oír, las desdichas que han de llegar muy pronto al Imperio". Esto dejó a Moctezuma silencioso y pensativo. **

**En una parte del fic va a estar una parte de Mi One- Shoot: Mi preciada Princesa.**

_Adiòs!_


End file.
